


Break You, Brand You, Own You

by paradise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fix-It, Guilt and Temptation, Infidelity, M/M, POV Multiple, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradise/pseuds/paradise
Summary: For John, there's no greater source of temptation and guilt than Sherlock.For Sherlock, John is his whole world.





	

He cannot give in to this. 

"It's all right, John," Sherlock says quietly. "It’s all right. I want you. I want it.”

“Stop…” John says with great difficulty. 

Sherlock’s lying splayed out beneath him on the bed, naked but for a pair of light grey boxers, his ripe, lithe little frame an irresistible temptation. He gives John a teasing look, a _wanting_ look, from under long eyelashes. Blood slams like a freight train going at top speed to John’s groin. He has to turn away just to stop from going into cardiac arrest. The simple fact is Sherlock’s body was made to torture John’s cock.

John hates Sherlock and himself for it.

But Sherlock also looks small and beaten and bruised from last time, which was just two days ago John reminds himself. John’s had to do the leg work and Skype cases on Sherlock’s request and his own guilt.

He absolutely can't partake of that delicious sin again, so he makes to get up from his sitting position on the bed. He cannot give in to this. 

With a coy flutter of long eyelashes and a slender hand reaching up for John’s bicep, Sherlock keeps John from leaving. He pulls the doctor towards him and sloppily kisses him with pink, pink wet lips. 

“Sherlock...Stop…” John all but growls into the sweet mouth with a low warning voice. His muscles are tense. He’s not sure if he will be able to hold back if Sherlock keeps this up. A large part of him is regretting denying him. 

“Don't do this, Sherlock. If we start this, I won't stop. You'll beg me to but I won't? Or don't you remember Saturday?” He says in a subdued voice. He looks worried and sad, which breaks something inside Sherlock, but his eyes and face have already darkened with lust since stepping into Sherlock’s room and Sherlock loves that. Loves whenever John's high-sex drive and attention and lust and cock are focused only on him, which is so rare it must be treasured and maintained when it happens. 

“No, you stop it, John. I wanted everything you were willing to give me. Whatever I might have said I don't remember. I deleted it. Because it's _not important_. The same applies to today, right now. The only thing important is you and you being here with me. I know you know my limits. I'm consenting to anything."

"Everything?" John asks, brows furrowed to straight line, his lips thin further until they're a single invisible line. 

Sherlock's hand moves from the musculature of John's upper arm up to his jaw, wide and firm, and traces the 5'o clock shadow. It's impressive considering John shaved later this morning than normal. A flicker of jealousy strikes Sherlock. How marvelous it would be for disguises and cases to be able to grow a beard as quickly as John can, for him it takes weeks to attain good quality scruff. But the raspy, dark grey and brown stubble are so erotically masculine it heightens Sherlock's love and attraction to this man who is already the height of what is a male. Sherlock knows he would die without John in his life. 

"Everything." Sherlock agrees, licks and bites his lower lip, that impossibly plump thing. Sherlock leans in again, and this time John finds himself meeting him halfway, claiming those impossibly soft, full lips, tyrannizing that plush mouth. And Sherlock lets him, lets him bite and plunder and makes the most delectable keens and whimpers, inciting John further. 

Pulling back he grabs Sherlock's hand and pushes it to the massive bulge at his crotch, makes Sherlock _know_ what he's in for. Sherlock has a constant problem of tackling problems bigger than he realizes and John doesn't want this to be one of them. "Everything," he repeats. A rumble emitted so deep from his chest Sherlock trembles from catching the reverberations. 

Sherlock gasps, wants to pull away from the burning heat emanating from the large source but John's grip is like iron. He forces himself to look down. John's cock is such that it's always present. Large even when soft and evident through all pants. It happens to be also a grower not shower, so that here in its half-erect state the outline of that big cock is clear even through the rough thick denim material, bulging at the seams, almost ready to burst it. Now it's Sherlock's turn to turn away, eye's slamming shut. Lust shivers down his spine and he definitely _wants_ .

He lets John know his mind by drifting his fingers when he's release gently to the buttons on John's handsome dark blue shirt before starting a teasing journey with a single fingertip up and down John’s chest. 

Heat and lust more than John has even known slam and roil low in his guts. He cups Sherlock's jaw in his palm, lovingly despite how he wants to hurt, and he feels bad about those thoughts, too, so his thumb traces along the smooth, pale face in a simple caress.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t, or won’t.” Sherlock says, aggravated, tossing his head back so the end of his nose tips up more than normal. 

“Don’t want to,” he snarls back.

Sherlock gives a high pitched broken sound, that of a wounded little animal frightened or dying. It's the worst thing John could say, playing on all Sherlock's nightmarish fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at smut, so that's what this will be for the most part. Expect a heavy dose of angst, too, though as you can guess. It also seeems most of the possessive type smut out there is toplock, while topjohn sex is more softer, loving. I wanted to try possessive John for those who are looking for that sort of thing but can't find much of it.


End file.
